1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel highly charge-transferable polycondensation polymer, and more particularly, to a novel electron acceptor polycondensation polymer and a high molecular charge transfer complex comprising the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many studies have heretofore been made on charge transfer polymers containing a variety of easily charge-transferable moieties within the main chain or side chain, and these studies have yielded poly-(N-vinylcarbazole) and many other types of charge transfer polymers. However, the field that most interests people working on charge transfer polymers is the high molecular charge transfer complexes, and in this particular field, very little is known about the relationship between various characteristics of the high molecular charge transfer complex and its molecular structure, and therefore, as is well known, the resulting polymer is far from being "tailor-made".
The present inventors have spent considerable effort in unravelling the mechanism of charge transfer and found several new phenomena that are a significant contribution to the science of charge transfer. Based on these findings, the present inventors have studied the relationship between the structure of a charge transfer polymer and the stability and the photoconductivity of a high molecular charge transfer complex. The present invention which will be described hereinafter is the result of this study.